


Rewinding Time

by jazwriter



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Guys of the Week, F/F, dead but not dead Secretary of State
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: Alien X fires two missiles, one toward National City and the other toward the White House. Although Supergirl is able to stop one, she finds out about the other one too late. Cat gets caught in the aftermath, and Supergirl refuses to accept what's happened. This is a send up to the original Superman movie with Christopher Reeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story occurs in some nebulous time after the Worldkillers but before season 4.
> 
> A/N 2: This story is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, DC Comics, CBS or any of their affiliates. This is just a bit of fanfiction and fun. No copyright infringement is meant. I am not making any money from this story.

Chapter 1

Cat Grant didn’t believe in bad luck, good luck, or any luck for that matter. She didn’t believe in signs or symbols or warnings or superstitions. She was her own woman. She dreamt her dreams and worked hard every day to make them come true. Cat controlled her life.

Oh sure, she knew she couldn’t control every little thing, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try. She wasn’t a victim in any sense of the word. And if that meant removing herself from situations and _feelings_ she couldn’t control, then so be it. It wasn’t running away. It was self-preservation. That was how she forged her path, and most of the time she could claim to be content with her life. Yet, even with this belief, even knowing nothing happened unless she allowed it, today she couldn’t help but wonder whether she’d pissed off some higher being and was now paying the price.

Cat huffed, going so far as to blow at the strands of curly, blond hair falling around her face before pushing herself up from the carpeted floor into a sitting position. Grimacing, Cat removed her now-broken five-inch Manolo Blahnik nude heel and stared at it. “Kristen, I need a new pair of shoes. Chop, chop.” She removed her other shoe before standing up and straightening out her skirt, which had ridden up her thighs. After handing off the useless pair of high heels and flicking her wrist in dismissal, Cat continued on her way, striding through the halls of the White House in her stockings.

She ignored everything except the news alerts scrolling across her tablet, her focus not precluding her from weaving around the various people flittering through the halls. Just before she arrived at her meeting, Kristen caught up. With a sniff, Cat accepted the new pair of shoes, noting they were the black pair of Prada heels. “Thank you.” With a small smile and a nod toward her assistant, Cat stopped in front of the desk of President Olivia Marsdin’s assistant and braced herself on it with one hand, as she slipped on the new shoes.

“The President is expecting you. You can go right in.”

Cat moved into the Oval Office, smiling in greeting when her eyes met her friend’s gaze. She was wrapping up a call, and she waved her hand toward the sofas in silent invitation. Cat sat down and pulled up the morning agenda before she took a few moments to read the breaking news bulletins.

Since the Worldkillers were defeated three months ago, no aliens, metahumans, or supervillains had attempted to wreak havoc or take control of the world for their own nefarious objectives. According to the latest news, however, those brief halcyon days were now part of the past. It pained her not to contact Kara. She wanted nothing less than to let the hero know she believed in her, believed she would find a way to defeat any and all who dared threaten those she vowed to protect.

“Cat. Thank you for waiting.”

Looking up, Cat flashed another smile. “Of course, Madam President. I used the time to educate myself on the newest baddies looking for attention. Honestly, it’s as if they woke up and decided they were toddlers who needed attention, for all the eloquence of their actions. I mean, Carter could’ve outsmarted them. When he was three.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Nonetheless, they cannot be allowed to hurt our constituents. I was on the phone with National City’s Chief of Police, and he’s afraid the threat will spill out across the U.S. These aliens don’t have the physical powers your favorite superhero has, but they’re more advanced in technological warfare and will wield such power with a ruthlessness we cannot afford to ignore. They’ve issued an ultimatum that we hand over control of National City by noon or else they’ll attack.”

“Do they have a name?”

“Nothing pronounceable. They’re nicknamed Alien X. Not very original.”

“Nor is their bullying tactic. Since they’re aliens, are the DEO responding?”

“Yes. They’re searching for any alien devices or foreign substances which might give them an idea of what Alien X intends to do. I need you to spin this enough to provide information and reassurance to the press corps without entertaining questions. Let them know we’ll update them on the situation as it develops.”

“They’ll love that.”

“Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure.”

***

Three hours later, Cat sat in traffic, not at all confident she would make it home before Carter did. Although her duties as White House Press Secretary kept her busy, her work schedule was much more manageable than when she was at the helm of CatCo. As he fast approached his teenage years, she cherished each moment they shared more than ever. She dreaded the day when he would become less willing to spend time with her. Although she knew it was all a part of growing up, she still hoped it wouldn’t happen too soon.

Traffic began to move again, and Cat concentrated on navigating the Key Bridge to cross the Potomac River. The roads were slippery thanks to a spate of snow flurries. People were bundled up, shoulders hunched against the cold wind as they walked on the pedestrian section through the accumulated snow. It was at least a few inches, and the meteorologist warned they would receive several more that day. The bridge was a concrete eyesore over old metal, and it pulled at the car’s wheels. It reminded her of something erected during the Industrial Revolution. What made her nervous were the low wooden railings on either side. She did her best to combat her instinctual fear of driving right through one, frustrated she was unable to drive the longer commute route she preferred to take to avoid the bridge. Today, she was running too late and so here she was, moving slowly across the bridge.

Halfway across it, Cat heard a loud whistling noise. It became louder and louder, and she looked around to find the source. Her eyes widened as she saw some type of projectile heading straight for the bridge. She hit the brakes, gritting her teeth and bracing her arms, as she gripped the steering wheel hard enough for her fingers to hurt. She swerved around the car which stopped in front of her, careening into oncoming traffic and hearing blaring horns screaming at her to get out of the way while she struggled to pull the wheel back toward her lane. The back of her car bounced off a stopped car, but Cat gunned the gas. Her entire focus centered on getting off the bridge in one piece.

Cat made the mistake of looking around, and when she looked in front of her once more, she screamed. The bridge split apart in front of her, the metal punched through like a pencil through paper.

Skidding to a stop at the edge of the newly-created hole, Cat sat in the car, blinking, unable to hear anything over her harsh breaths and frantic heartbeats. It reminded her of when she was a child, excited and moon-eyed, and she held a small white bunny with a careful grip, her eyes flitting to her smiling father before peering back at the animal. It quivered, and Cat pulled the animal closer to her chest, rolling her shoulders forward, as if to provide protection. Its pulse galloped under her fingers, and she whispered nonsense words in a soft voice until it nibbled on her fingers, making her giggle. Unlike that bunny, she had no one in this moment to make her feel safe, to whisper everything was going to be okay, to pull her from the brink of destruction.

Yet, even as she acknowledged her need, she pushed it aside. She was the master of her fate, and that meant rescuing herself. No superheroes had adopted Washington D.C. as their home, and she’d pushed away National City’s hero, believing it was in Kara’s best interests. Cat had refused to discuss it with Kara, fearing her resolve would melt away in the face of Kara’s desire for them to remain in touch. She knew it wouldn’t take much to change her mind since she missed Kara’s warmth, her affection, her protectiveness. Even if she hadn’t severed that connection, however, she doubted Kara would be able to help her now.

Scrabbling for the belt buckle, intent on getting the hell out of the car and off the bridge, Cat felt a car hit the back of hers, pushing her forward. Eyes widening, Cat screamed as her car slid over the ruptured steel with a loud screech, and in the next moment she was airborne.

“Supergirl! Kara!” Cat screamed. No one came.

Cat’s body floated in the air for an endless moment before her car hit the water. The airbag pushed her against the seat, and Cat groaned as pain radiated across her chest. “Siri, call 911!” Cat wheezed out, her voice thready. When nothing happened, she repeated the command with a stronger voice. She heard the cell phone make the call, heard the car sluicing through the dirty water, heard the 911 operator answer.

“911. What is your emergency?”

“This is Cat Grant. My car was hit from behind and pushed off the Key Bridge. I can’t get out of the car. Help me!”

“Ma’am, we’re sending an emergency response team your way. Are you able to exit the vehicle?”

“No!” Cat pulled on her seat belt latch, but it wouldn’t release. “I can’t get the seat belt off.” Cat sobbed, and the sound reverberated throughout the vehicle. “The buckle’s bent.”

“Can you reach anything that has a sharp edge?”

Reaching into the center console, she looked for something, anything she could use to remove the seatbelt. Not seeing anything, she stretched her hand toward her feet, feeling for any available object. Just as her fingers wrapped around something metal and loose, the back windshield cracked.

“No! The window’s cracking.” Cat’s movements became more frantic, knowing she only had seconds before she lost any chance of freeing herself. She pulled on it, screaming out, “Supergirl! Please!”

Water trickled through several cracks, faster and faster, and the glass broke apart under its unrelenting forcefulness. As the water filled the car, Cat realized she wasn’t going to make it.

_I’m going to die._

She would never see her sons again. Never write her next book. Never tell Kara how much she’d missed her all these months since she moved to D.C. How many times she’d wanted to call her. Tell her how proud she was for her willingness to face those set on destroying her. How honored she was for knowing her. How sorry she was for not admitting her less-than-platonic feelings.

_When I told Kara I needed to dive, this wasn’t what I had in mind._

And as the water covered her eyes, her mouth, her chest, Cat mourned all she had not done. All she had not said. All she had not experienced. And never would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Supergirl, a missile is coming in hot toward National City from the southeast."

"I'm on my way." After a quick look around the busy office of the _Tribune_ , Kara Danvers confirmed everyone was busy meeting deadlines and not interested in what she was doing. She ducked into a stairwell and changed into her suit with the blink of an eye, making sure to remain in the blindspot of the video surveillance feeds. Tucking her clothes into a niche she'd created in the wall years ago, she sped through the building to the roof and jumped in the air. Once she was outside the city, she sped up, the sonic boom acting as a catalyst, a reminder of what was at stake.

"It's north of you, moving at a fast clip toward King's Wharf."

Adjusting her direction, Kara saw the missile and sped up. "I'm going to push it back out over the ocean and up before I let it go. I want to make sure it doesn't affect any airplanes."

"Air traffic control has confirmed they've rerouted all planes in this area, Supergirl. You're about to leave the stratosphere. It's safe to let it go."

Looking down toward Earth, Kara reveled in the sight of her adopted home. She pushed the missile away and hovered in the thin air to watch its trajectory. She could feel coldness pervade her, and although she could breathe in this thin atmosphere, her thoughts fastened on to memories of years spent in a small pod, the vastness of space closing in on her. A flash caught her eye, and she looked back at the path of the missile, realizing it was exploding. Something which seemed so harmless in space could have killed thousands. With one last look, Kara flew toward the DEO, a slight smile on her lips.

"Supergirl, there's another missile."

Kara's eyes widened, and she slowed down. "Where?"

"It's heading toward Washington D.C."

"Oh, Rao, no." Kara turned and sped toward the east, dread fueling her. Even though Cat had pushed her away, she still needed to make sure Cat and Carter were safe. She would always want to protect them. She loved them.

"Supergirl, we tried to contact Superman, but he isn't answering."

"He's at Argo City. I'm on my way to D.C. now. What's the ETA of impact? Where's it going to hit?"

"ETA is two minutes to impact. Military tried to blow it out of the sky, but that only changed the trajectory from the White House to the Key Bridge."

"On it." Kara fought the feeling of relief she felt, knowing Cat was a workaholic. No doubt she was strutting down a hallway, eyes focused on her tablet, throwing out "Chop, chop," to various White House employees.

When the bridge came into view, Kara gasped. She was too late. Cars fishtailed as drivers sought to stop their cars from falling into the Potomac. A car was pushed off the bridge, and Kara increased her speed to catch it. She transported it back to the base of the bridge. "Everyone okay?" Supergirl peered into the vehicle.

"Yes. We're okay. Thank you for saving us."

"I'm glad I was able to." With a small wave, Kara lifted off and flew back toward the bridge.

"Supergirl. A 9-1-1 call was log a few minutes ago and was flagged. It was Cat Grant. She was in her car, and it was pushed off the bridge. Kara, she was calling for you."

Heart dropping, Kara used her x-ray vision to search the water for any submerged cars. A slumped over woman was strapped in the driver's seat of a car. Slicing through the icy water, she grabbed the car and propelled it through the water, breaching the surface and carrying it to a dirt road by the side of the river. She tipped it to drain the water from the car before setting it down.

Reaching the driver's door, Kara looked inside and cried out, "Cat. No, no, no." She tore off the car door, leaning in to rip the seatbelt away before place one arm under Cat's knees and the other around her upper back, biting back a cry as her head lolled back. She was so cold. Kara couldn't hear her heart beating. Shaking her head, Kara backed up with her priceless burden and lowered her to the snow-covered ground. She began CPR, taking care not to press too hard as she attempted to revive Cat. "Come on, Cat. Breathe."

Time passed, and Kara kept at it. She didn't respond to Alex's voice in her ear. Didn't look up toward the bridge to see whether anyone else needed her help. Didn't notice when it stopped snowing and the sun set. Her entire focus was on Cat. "You have to live. You can't die. I need you, Cat. I need you."

Nothing worked. Cat's limp body remained still. Her face devoid of color. Her hair wet and curly and knotted. Kara sat back on her heels, staring at her. Tears ran down her face, and Kara leaned forward to push back some of the hair obscuring Cat's face. Kara couldn't believe Cat was dead. It wasn't possible such a vibrant force of nature was no more. Closing her eyes, Kara shuddered. Pressing her lips together, Kara took one last look at the woman who had captured her heart before leaning forward to brush a kiss on blue lips.

Rage coursed through Kara's veins. _How could this happen? Why couldn't I save her?_ Kara kept thinking about what she could have done differently. If only she'd known Cat was driving home when the missile was barreling toward D.C. If only she'd seen the car in the water or heard Cat shouting for help or arrived a few minutes sooner. She began shaking her head, one word reverberating through her mind over and over until she began to shout it out to the uncaring sky. "No. No. No. No, no, no, no."

With a primal roar Kara flew up, up, up through the air, her anger at the unfairness of life pushing her to do something, do something, do something. She could not accept Cat's death. She would not.

_All those things I can do. All these powers. And I couldn't even save her._

Earth fell away from Kara as she flew higher and higher. The air began to thin, but she didn't care. She kept going, peering down every so often. Earth became smaller and smaller. She didn't stop until she was able to watch the globe rotating below her, a beautiful kaleidoscope of colors.

Words instilled in her throughout her life echoed in her mind.

_You have powers humans do not. You must be wise when using them._

_You cannot seek to change history. Blend in._

_Be of service, if that's what you want, but in the way a human would be._

She shoved those thoughts aside and began flying as fast as she could around Earth in a counterclockwise motion. She kept going, around and around and around. When she looked down, she saw Earth slowing its rotation. Supergirl kept flying.

Thoughts of all her interactions with Cat, from the first day when she interviewed for the job as Cat's assistant to their last interaction after the Daxamites were defeated when Cat told her she would be accepting the position as White House Press Secretary, streamed through her mind, and Kara clenched her teeth. She looked down again and saw the globe rotating in the opposite direction. After twenty more revolutions, Kara reversed her flight, circling Earth again and again. Once she saw the earth rotating clockwise again, Kara flew back toward the Key Bridge.

Kara could see the missile bearing down, and she intercepted it, rerouting it toward the stratosphere, as she had with the first missile. Once she released it, she hovered in place, watching until the missile detonated before making her way back to the bridge. She found Cat standing next to her car, which was parked in the middle of the bridge, as were about thirty other cars.

Landing next to Cat, Kara pushed back the urge to brush the snowflakes off Cat's shoulder. The urge to touch her was overwhelming, but Kara feared her touch would not be welcomed.

"Took you long enough, Supergirl. I thought for sure I'd be swimming in the Potomac." Cat's snarky comment sliced through Kara's defenses. Kara blinked, looking away while she sought to control her feelings. The trauma of seeing Cat dead was a fresh wound, and Kara shook her head to dislodge the image. A gentle touch on her arm caught her attention. "Supergirl? Are you okay? You're trembling."

Taking a deep breath, Kara pasted a smile on her face and looked at Cat. "I'm fine, but I'd hate for you to get a cold from standing out here. I'm going to help clear the traffic. Do you want me to transport you and your car to the other side of the bridge first?" She ignored the way Cat studied her for several seconds, the silence filled with words Kara couldn't say. Instead, Kara stood with her fake smile and gentile demeanor, waiting for Cat to respond.

"Yes. I'd appreciate that." Cat nodded once, stalling for a few more seconds before climbing in car and securing her seatbelt.

Kara lifted the vehicle and transported it, lowering it to the road a few seconds later. Before Cat could lower her window, Kara drifted backward, waving, before turning and flying to the police detail to see what she could do to help get the traffic flowing. People were getting back in their cars, the spectacle of an impending missile long gone.

"Supergirl, what's your status?" Alex's asked.

"I'm helping the local authorities in D.C. I was able to intercept the second missile."

"Good work. We lost you for a few minutes. We'll have to see why that happened. Once you're finished, report back here so we can debrief."

"Will do. See you soon."

For the next twenty minutes, Kara kept herself from thinking about anything other than clearing the roadways of any problems. She refused to think about what happened, the missile hitting the bridge, Cat's lifeless body, or how she changed the course of history. She would never regret her choice. Even if Cat didn't want Kara in her life, the world deserved many more years of Cat's presence. And knowing she was alive would have to be enough for Kara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the delay. Feel free to leave a comment or hit the kudos button if you enjoy the story. I live on that shit.

"Supergirl! Kara!" Gasping for breath, Cat sat up in bed. She raised a hand to her chest, attempting to catch her breath. The cool night air made her shiver, drying the beads of perspiration on her forehead and at the nape of her neck. The nightmares were terrifying. She'd had them with increasing frequency for the last few weeks, every since Alien X tried to blow the White House to smithereens. She hated falling asleep. At first she tried to ignore them, chalking them up to feeling less protected since she left National City. But as the days passed, she found the dreams becoming more disturbing, and the lack of sleep was getting to her. With a sigh, she accepted she'd have to make an appointment with her therapist. She'd only met with the man once since taking on her current duties as the White House Press Secretary as a personal favor to the President. Rubbing the back of her neck, Cat dropped her head forward. With an explosive sigh, she dragged her tired body out of bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep any longer.

Walking around her home like an apparition in her white negligee, Cat didn't bother turning on any lights. It was three in the morning, and she didn't have the energy to do any work. She thought about having a drink, but she'd learned over the course of these night terrors how ineffective liquor was for helping her fall into a dreamless sleep. She stopped outside Carter's bedroom door, opening the door enough to stick her head in. He was curled on his side, sleeping peacefully. Thankful her cries hadn't roused him, Cat closed the door and continued her slow circuit of the second floor before descending to the first floor.

She'd purchased the property with the stubborn belief she would be able to settle down and provide a comfortable home for Carter. It was a two-story Colonial on a quiet, tree-lined street in Georgetown, not far from some of the pricier restaurants and boutiques. Carter had settled into his school, and he enjoyed the offered extracurricular activities such as chess and volleyball.

Cat, on the other hand, was becoming more unsettled each day. Bits of the dream flashed across her mind. Besides screaming for Kara, she remembered feeling the certainty that she was going to die. It was...she was drowning. She shook her head, twisting her lips and biting her lower one in frustration. Plopping onto the sofa, Cat leaned her elbows on her knees, bracing her forehead in her hands.

She was tempted to contact Kara. What kept her from picking up the phone was the uncertainty of whether the superhero would take her call. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't," Cat muttered. She'd all but cut Kara out of her life for no good reason. Pulling at the roots of her hair, Cat flopped back on the sofa and closed her eyes. Bright blue eyes floated in her mind's eye. She had witnessed so many emotions in those eyes. The last time, though, those eyes seemed dull, clouded with sadness. Cat knew when she showed up to help with the Daxamites, she'd had the opportunity to reconnect with Kara, a chance to change the dichotomy between them. Instead, Cat took the WHPS jobs without a word of warning to Kara, not bothering to answer her texts or calls once she left for D.C. Cat had been convinced she was doing what was best for everyone. She needed to dive into her next adventure, National City needed its hero, and Kara needed to be with someone who deserved her.

The painful truth was she couldn't live with seeing Kara everyday and not being able to act on her feelings--her inappropriate, ridiculous feelings. She would ruin Kara with her cynicism, her selfishness, her hunger. She could only hope that with time, her heart would recover.

 _Oh, who am I kidding?_ Cat knew she wouldn't get over Kara. _Christ, I went to Bhutan to get away from these feelings, and all I did was think about her._

She wondered whether her dreams had to do with these feelings. Maybe she felt like she was drowning in her feelings for Kara. Maybe her heart was continuing to call out to Kara even while her mind kept her from contacting Kara. Maybe with each interaction her subconscious was crying out for her to reach out.

Or maybe she was only having nightmares about the recent missile attack.

Done with her self-analysis, Cat got up, resigned to start her day. She could only hope things would get better once she got to work.

"Mom?"

Looking up from her laptop, Cat saw Carter standing at the edge of the sofa. She glanced at the computer screen and saw it was a bit after seven in the morning. With a sigh, Cat rose and gave Carter a hug. â€œGood morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?

"Good. You look tired. Are you okay?"

"Couldn't sleep. I decided to get a jump on the day." Cat watched a crinkle appear between his eyebrows. He was nearly as tall as she was, and soon she expected him to bypass her in height. More startling, her baby-faced boy was turning into a handsome young man, his cheekbones becoming more defined and blue eyes holding more wisdom. Watching him mature each day was a gift, one she would never take for granted. She left him behind with his father when she traveled to Bhutan to live in a tent, trying to find herself, and she missed him terribly. Never again.

"How about some breakfast? I can make you eggs or waffles." Cat headed toward the kitchen, slowing to a stop when he didn't follow. She turned and tilted her head. "Is something on your mind?"

He walked over and stopped in front of her, shifting from foot to foot. "I just, I hear you shout out at night. I hear you calling for Supergirl." He looked down and added in a low voice, "And Kara." He captured her eyes, a beseeching look on his face. "Why won't you call her? You know Kara misses you, and she'd visit in a heartbeat if you let her."

"Carter..."

"No, Mom. You miss her. I miss her. And moving across the country hasn't helped anyone." He sighed, shrugging. "You don't have to admit your feelings. Just let her be in our lives. Life's too short. Well, for most of us. She can probably live a lot longer than us since she's from another planet." Cat's gasp caught his attention, and he grinned. "Come on, Mom. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Pressing her lips together, Cat held back a chuckle. _Of course he figured it out._

"Just talk to her. Even if you won't admit your feelings, you can still be friends with her."

"Admit my..." Cat trailed off at Carter's knowing look. She shook her head and walked to the kitchen, and this time Carter followed her. "I'll think about it."

"Great. How about scrambled eggs?"

Cat smirked. "Scrambled eggs it is."

A few hours later after the daily White House briefing, Cat was surprised to be summoned to the Oval Office. She entered the room and saw the Director of National Security standing before the President's desk. "You're dismissed."

"Madame President." He moved toward the door and nodded to Cat before leaving the room.

Olivia waved her toward the sitting area, a solemn look on her face. "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Olivia placed a tablet on the table before them and sat next to Cat on the sofa. She handed Cat a folder and opened her own. "I received some information this morning regarding what happened on the day of the Alien X attack. Take a look."

Opening the file, Cat leafed through several images of Earth. The date stamped on them was the day of the missile strike. She paused when she saw a blur of red and blue above Earth. She saw several more photographs with the same blur in different positions. She took a few of the images and held them up next to each other. The time stamp showed these images were taken over a span of about ten minutes. Going back to the beginning photographs where no red and blue appeared, Cat studied what looked like an explosion of some type in North America.

"If you look at the three images at the back of the stack, you'll see a close up of that image."

Cat pulled those photographs out and felt her eyes widen. It showed a bridge which was blown up. A bridge she knew. "Is this Key Bridge?"

"Yes. Check the time stamp and look at the other images again."

It became apparent that although the bridge was destroyed in some of the pictures, in the rest it was not. And more puzzling, the images with the later time stamps were the ones reflecting Key Bridge with no damage. She sat back, her mind whirling. It didn't make sense, unless..." Cat pulled out the middle pictures again, studying the red and blue blur again. "Supergirl."

"Yes. These images were taken by NASA on the day of the attack. It shows how at 4:02 PM, Key Bridge was destroyed by a missile. Forty-three minutes later, Supergirl flew into space and began circling Earth counterclockwise. You can see from the time stamps she did this for quite a while. Eventually she began circling the globe in a clockwise route, and you can see in this image how Key Bridge is restored. Then, in this image, you can see Supergirl catching the missile and directing it into space."

"She turned back time?" Cat asked, incredulity in her voice.

"She turned back time." Olivia reached out and squeezed Cat's arm. "There's more." She picked up the tablet. "On this is a recording the DEO flagged from the D.C. 911 emergency services at 4:08 PM in the original timeline. They downloaded it from their satellite. It isn't on the restored timeline."

She pressed play, and Cat heard her own voice reporting she'd been pushed off Key Bridge. Heard she couldn't get out of the seatbelt. Heard the water breaking through the windows. Heard her cry out for Supergirl.

Her nightmares made perfect sense. She'd drowned. She'd died. And now she was alive, thanks to Kara's decision to turn back time. But she wouldn't do all that to save her, would she? Not after how she'd treated her, not after she'd cut her out of her life.

As if reading her mind, Olivia said, her voice soft, "She turned back time to save you, Cat. Think about that. She reversed the rotation of this world. She. Stopped. Time. She changed reality. All to save you. And don't you dare try to spin this as her way of preventing others from getting hurt from that missile attack. We both know why she took such drastic action. Now." Olivia leaned over and laid her hand on top of Cat's, who noticed her hand was shaking. "Isn't it time you let her know how you feel? Why are you torturing yourself and her when it's obvious you both care about each other?"

"It's not that easy..."

"No, it's not. Nor is turning back time. I think she's done her part to prove her love. What are you going to do?"

The rest of the day was a blur, Cat's mind a muddle of conflicting thoughts. Olivia told her the DEO was of the viewpoint that time travel happened, timelines changed, and as long as it didn't hurt mankind, it was permissible. Cat wasn't as inclined to agree. What one person thought as permissible another might believe to be damaging. She wondered whether Kara had turned back time before. She wondered whether she'd do it again.

By the time Cat stepped off the elevator, she was desperate to see Kara. Her fears seemed so ridiculous in light of what she'd done. Cowardly. And Cat would not slink away anymore. She'd been given another chance at life, and she intended to use it.

As soon as the door opened, Cat knew how she wanted to proceed. She stepped into Kara's space and framed her face in her hands. Staring into well-known blue eyes, Cat bit back the declarations clamoring to be spoken. She'd get to that later. Instead, she said, "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I gave in to my fears. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me, Kara." She made herself wait as Kara digested the fact that she was at her door, asking for forgiveness. The next few seconds were the longest moments of her life.

Kara's bright smile and glimmering eyes lit up Cat's world. "Does that mean we can keep in touch now?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." Cat allowed her eyes to run over Kara's face, reacquainting herself with its beauty. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Of course." Kara rested her hands on Cat's wrists, squeezing gently.

Cat could stop at that. Be happy Kara was back in her life and not reveal how hopelessly in thrall she was to Kara's presence. But no. It was time to be brave. Instead, she pulled Kara forward and brushed her lips against soft parted ones, praying Kara would kiss her back. She brushed them together again, whispering, "Kara." With the third pass she felt Kara's arms wrap around her and, to Cat's great relief, Kara's lips responded.

"Aren't you going to at least ask her in?" a voice from inside the apartment asked, amusement lacing her words.

With a groan, Kara pulled away enough so their lips were forced to part. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She jerked her head inside. "My sister."

Noticing how Kara didn't loosen their embrace, Cat smirked. "Well, you heard her." She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to ask me in?"

Kara leaned in and whispered, "Only if you promise we can get back to this later."

Shifting her hands from Kara's beautiful face to her broad shoulders, Cat said softly, "You don't think I traveled all this way for just one kiss, do you? Not all of us can buzz around the country in mere minutes." She smiled at Kara's shocked expression, feeling warmth flood her as Kara shook her head and stepped backward, tangling their hands together while closing the door with her other one.

Cat looked over at Kara's sister and nodded. "Agent Scully. Nice to see you when the world isn't ending for once."

"Miss Grant. I'd say this is a surprise, but considering the report you no doubt saw this morning, it really isn't."

"Well, then, how about a drink," Kara said, clapping her hands together. "It isn't everyday Cat Grant shows up at my door. After all you're a busy woman."

Cat hummed. "It's come to my attention how precious time is. I think I took it for granted, but that won't happen again. Not everyone gets a second chance." She watched Kara's reaction, not surprised when her eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"I think we need the top shelf liquor tonight," Alex muttered.

"Wait. What report?" Kara whirled around to stare at Alex.

"Oh, this ought to be fun," Cat murmured. "I hope you have some whisky." She was reassured by Alex's nod. It was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the last of it. Hopefully, you enjoyed the tale. If so, please don't be shy! I'd love to hear from you. It's what writers eat for breakfast: kind words. Happy holidays!!

Kara sat with Cat next to her on the couch, while Alex sat in a nearby chair. She shouldn’t be surprised the DEO knew what she did. Or even the government. After all, with all the supers, metahumans, and aliens, of course humanity had gained the ability to spot when the timeline was changed. It wasn’t like when Clark had reversed time to save Lois so many years ago. Kara’s only consolation was the DEO’s decision not to reprimand her. A hand on her arm made Kara smile. Well, and then there was the fact Cat was here.

“Kara, I promised to call Carter tonight.”

Turning toward Cat, Kara smiled. “Tell him I said hello.”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself? He’d love to see you.”

Nodding, Kara moved closer to Cat as she connected the call on her tablet. Soon Carter’s beaming face filled the screen. “Hi, Mom. Kara!”

“Hi, honey. As you can see, I’m safe and sound in National City with Kara. I wanted to say goodnight to you.”

“That’s great. Kara, will you come visit us? I have some cool games we can play, and I can take you around to the museums, and oh—”

“Honey, slow down.” Cat chuckled, and Kara joined in, the smile on her face so broad she could feel her cheeks aching.

“Of course, Carter. I’d love to do all of that with you. Maybe on your break. That’s only in a few weeks, right?”

“Yeah. But maybe you can even visit before then…maybe on a weekend?” Carter’s hopeful face warmed Kara’s heart.

“I’m sure we can work something out, sweetie. Get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow morning.” They said their goodbyes and Cat disconnected the call.

“I should get going.” Alex rose from her chair and walked toward the kitchen.

“I’ll take care of that,” Kara said, watching Alex nod while leaving the used glass in the sink. She followed Alex to the door, reaching out to deliver a goodbye hug.

“This is it, little sister,” Alex said, her voice soft. “She came for you. Don’t let her go.”

“I won’t.”

“I’ll expect details,” Alex added, a devilish smirk on her face. “Since I’m a lonely old lesbian, I have to live vicariously.” She held up her hands. “Not that I want too many details.” She shivered, a look of disgust on her face. “You are still my sister.”

Chortling, Kara pushed Alex out the door. “Good night.” She closed the door before Alex could say anything else. Turning back toward Cat, Kara saw she was being watched. Feeling nerves flow through her at the scrutiny she was receiving, Kara concentrated on returning to Cat without tripping. Once she made it to the couch, she took the hand offered and sank into the soft cushions, close enough that their thighs touched.

“Now where were we before Agent Scully made her presence known?” Heat burned a path from head to toe before settling in Kara’s lower belly, burning the butterflies swirling around with a burst of desire. Cat’s eyes darkened, hand squeezing Kara’s as she leaned in to capture Kara’s lips with her own. Kara’s eyes closed, and she groaned at the intoxicating taste of whisky and desire. Cat’s other hand wound into Kara’s hair, pulling her closer as their lips separated and meshed again and again. Each kiss was longer, wetter, harder.

Body trembling, Kara slid her arms around Cat, pulling her on her lap. She smiled when Cat broke the kiss to deliver a dirty chuckle and with a grin, Kara swooped in to recapture Cat’s addictive mouth. She pulled Cat’s shirttail out of the back of her pants, desperate to feel Cat’s skin under her fingers. Swallowing Cat’s mewls, Kara mapped out her back while opening her mouth to invite Cat’s tongue to play.  
When their tongues met for the first time, Kara felt her entire body tremble. The kiss was intimate and wet and passionate. It was filled with so much love Kara felt her eyes well up with tears. This woman she held in her arms, she had died. Kara had lost her. The pain she felt in those moments while holding Cat’s limp body, echoed through her mind, and she squeezed her eyes tight to release the agonizing memory.

Tender lips scorched a path to her ear, pausing to suck on her earlobe before delivering butterfly kisses on her cheek, jaw, and neck. “I’m right here, Kara. Feel me kissing you, loving you.” Fingers wiped away her tears as Kara kept her eyes closed, breathing in a shaky breath before demanding lips reclaimed hers. She felt Cat twist around to straddle her, her knees pressing against her hips. Kara’s hands trailed up Cat’s spine, her tongue entering Cat’s mouth, needing to taste her again.

“I do,” she murmured. She could feel Cat with her, alive and vibrant. Kara palmed Cat’s backside, pulling her closer and squeezing her sculpted cheeks possessively. Cat rubbed their tongues together before exploring every inch of Kara’s mouth, branding her, claiming her, owning her. Kara gave her everything she had, capitulating more with every stroke of Cat’s talented tongue.

Cat drew back after several more minutes of kissing. Her swollen lips, flushed face, and mussed hair made Kara’s center pulse with need. “Kara, you’re astonishing. I know I told you that once before, but I really had no idea.” She ran a finger down Kara’s cheek, her eyes following it before their eyes reconnected. “I love you. I love you with all that I am. It scared me, and I did the one thing I always prided myself on not doing—I ran.”

“Cat, you don’t need to explain yourself. You’re here now. I…” Kara looked over Cat’s shoulder, her stare turning inward while she reached for words. “A world without you in it wasn’t one I wanted to live in. It was selfish of me, and for that reason, after I changed the timeline I resigned myself to staying away from you if that’s what you wanted.” She looked back at Cat. “I love you, and I give myself to you without reservations, without demands, without expectations.”

“No, darling. You‘re not helpless in this. If this is going to work, we must be partners in all ways. Your wants and needs are as important as my own. I agreed to help Olivia through her term, but after that we can talk about whether I should return to National City. In the meantime, we’ll take turns visiting each other. And this doesn’t have to happen tonight.” Cat waved between them.

Feeling a bit insecure, Kara said, “Do you want to slow down? I mean, it’s fine. I’m all about consent. I wouldn’t want to do anything that would make you—”

Cat placed a finger over Kara’s moving lips, effectively silencing her mid-babble. “I don’t want to slow down. I want to take you to your bed and explore every inch of your delicious body. But,” she held up a finger, “I also know emotions are running high with all these revelations, and I want you to understand that we have more than tonight. Thanks to you.”

Kara gazed into Cat’s hazel eyes, her doubts eased. She pushed a wayward curl over Cat’s ear and leaned in to deliver fleeting kisses on her eyes, nose, and mouth. “Let me love you.” She watched Cat nod, a sultry smirk quirking her plump lips. Without wasting any more time, Kara rose and strode to her bedroom, Cat’s legs wrapping around her waist.

She floated onto the bed, kissing Cat as her back sank into the mattress. Cat unbuttoned Kara’s Oxford shirt while Kara unzipped Cat’s slacks. It didn’t take long for them to remove the layers separating them.

Cat took her time exploring Kara’s body, torturing her in the best way. Cat hummed while running her lips down her torso, stalling to suck on Kara’s nipple. The feelings Cat elicited were exquisite. Every nerve ending sang, her body begging for Cat’s touch.

By the time Cat slithered down Kara’s body and positioned herself between Kara’s legs, she could feel herself dripping. Long fingers parted her and an inquisitive tongue tasted her. Kara tangled her hands in the sheets, head slamming into the pillow and back arching. She felt more than heard Cat’s delighted hum, and it seemed as if Cat was everywhere, licking, sucking, prodding her toward ecstasy. With every sound Kara emitted, she heard an answering moan. They fed her, pushed her higher, answered her pleadings with the promises she needed. Filled with exhilaration, Kara reached her peak and fell over the precipice, shouting out Cat’s name. Cat guided her through the rush of ecstasy, drawing out each shudder, whine, and moan until Kara was a panting mess.

“Well, that’s a priceless picture,” Cat said, her eyes bright and chest heaving as she gazed at Kara’s torpid body, glistening with sweat.

Taking a deep breath, Kara smiled. “Come here.” She held out her trembling arms, gratified when Cat moved into them without hesitation. They shared a long, slow kiss, and Kara slotted her leg between Cat’s long legs. She felt Cat’s excitement painting her leg, and as each kiss deepened, Cat undulated against her. Kara moved one hand downward, hovering at Cat’s entrance. A moaned “yes” was all Kara needed to hear before she slipped two fingers into Cat and set a fast, hard pace.

Soon Cat broke their kiss, panting. Kara sat up, one hand providing support on Cat’s lower back as she curled the fingers moving inside Cat upward to hit a spongy area. With each thrust, Cat emitted the sexiest moans she’d ever heard. Cat’s hands rested on Kara’s shoulders, her body becoming jerky and inner walls fluttering until with one more deep thrust she screamed Kara’s name.

And oh, holy Rao, what a blessing this moment was for Kara. Cat was magnificent as she rode the waves of her orgasm, eventually slowing down and riding Kara with a sensual rhythm that made Kara’s pulse speed up again. Cat seemed to feel the same way, as she kept impaling herself on Kara’s fingers, circling her hips and groaning with each downward push of her pelvis.

“God, you feel amazing,” Cat moaned, and Kara could do nothing moan with her, their voices comingling.

“I need to taste you,” Kara said, her eyes widening when Cat pushed her back and crawled up her, holding on to Kara’s hand so her fingers wouldn’t slip out.

“Taste away, Supergirl,” Cat said, looking down her body to where Kara was positioned between her knees.

Taking the invitation to heart, Kara learned what made Cat shudder and swear and groan, her reactions telling Kara she was reaching the deepest parts of her. When Cat came apart over her, Kara rejoiced. She rejoiced because she knew they would do this again. She rejoiced because they were together, finally. And she rejoiced because this would be the first of many moments they would share together. For some reason, she’d been given the ability to rewind time. She vowed she wouldn’t waste a single moment. From the look on Cat’s face as she gazed at Kara, she was sure Cat felt the same way.


End file.
